Wireless communication devices transmit and receive information wirelessly via a wireless access node to communicate over a communication network. Typically, the wireless access node is part of a radio access network (RAN) which provides the wireless communication devices with access to further communication networks, systems, and devices. The wireless communication devices utilize “forward link” or “downlink” communication channels to receive voice and/or data transmitted from the wireless access node, and “reverse link” or “uplink” communication channels to transmit information up to the node.
In fourth generation (4G) long term evolution (LTE) communication systems, a wireless communication device is referred to as user equipment (UE), while a wireless access node is called an enhanced Node B (eNodeB). In LTE systems, when the UE is first powered on, the initial connectivity for the UE requires it to synchronize with the network as a first step in gaining access to network resources. Each UE typically has carrier frequencies associated with different geo locations stored within it that are used by the UE to synchronize with a particular cell served by an eNodeB. Typically, the UE selects an appropriate carrier frequency and discovers its associated direct current (DC) subcarrier, which is assumed to be centered in the frequency band. The UE then receives the channel size from an overhead message broadcast in an acquisition channel of the band. The UE can then calculate the extent of the licensed frequency band using the channel size and the centered DC subcarrier frequency.
Overview
A method of operating a wireless communication device to facilitate determination of frequency band information is disclosed. The method comprises identifying a carrier frequency stored within the wireless communication device. The method further comprises determining a direct current (DC) subcarrier associated with the carrier frequency. The method further comprises synchronizing with the DC subcarrier to obtain channel information, wherein the channel information comprises a channel size and a DC subcarrier offset. The method further comprises processing the DC subcarrier with the DC subcarrier offset to determine a starting frequency of a frequency band associated with the carrier frequency.
A wireless communication device to facilitate determination of frequency band information comprises a processing system and a wireless communication transceiver. The processing system is configured to identify a carrier frequency stored within the wireless communication device and determine a direct current (DC) subcarrier associated with the carrier frequency. The wireless communication transceiver is configured to synchronize with the DC subcarrier to obtain channel information, wherein the channel information comprises a channel size and a DC subcarrier offset. The processing system is configured to process the DC subcarrier with the DC subcarrier offset to determine a starting frequency of a frequency band associated with the carrier frequency.
A computer apparatus to facilitate determination of frequency band information comprises software instructions and at least one non-transitory computer-readable storage medium storing the software instructions. The software instructions are configured, when executed by a wireless communication device, to direct the wireless communication device to identify a carrier frequency stored within the wireless communication device, and determine a direct current (DC) subcarrier associated with the carrier frequency. The software instructions are further configured to direct the wireless communication device to synchronize with the DC subcarrier to obtain channel information, wherein the channel information comprises a channel size and a DC subcarrier offset. The software instructions are further configured to direct the wireless communication device to process the DC subcarrier with the DC subcarrier offset to determine a starting frequency of a frequency band associated with the carrier frequency.